


Dont touch whats mine little boy

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean



Series: Daddy! Gerard little! Frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gerard, Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation punishment, Paddle, Porn, Punishment, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank gets caught masterbating. Gerard has to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont touch whats mine little boy

Gerard loved Frank a lot. He loved to surprise Frank when he came home early. Frank didn't had any idea and wanted to enjoy himself. Frank wanted to be a good little boy but when he was doing dishes early that day he had a flashback to one of their many nights of crazy sex and got a massive erection. It couldn't hurt to Jack off once right? Daddy wouldn't know.  
Frank grabbed the lotion and his laptop and sat on the couch. Redtube,categories,gay,nah,nah,ooh "steamy hot tub fun." It was one of those pornos without a horrible intro instead the second it played they were already brutally fucking.   
Frank spurt lotion into his hand and rubbed some in his big cock. Frank only felt insecure about his cock compared to Gerard's. Frank was 6.5 erect and Gerard was 7.3 soft.   
Frank started slow but got faster and he had the volume up too loud and his moans mixed with the ones from the laptop made it so he didn't hear Gerard coming in the door. Gerard walked in and saw his little boy with his eyes closed, jacking off.his little slut. Gerard cleared his throat and instantly saw Frank look at him with horror in his eyes. He quickly scuffled to pause the porn and shove his cock back in his pants. "I...it's...not what it looks like!!" Said Frank desperately."oh really?! Because it looks like you're jacking off, which is against daddies rules" said Gerard in a low voice. "But.... But I just wanted to ." Said Frank in a whiny baby voice . "Wanted to what?!?!?" Gerard said raising his voice. *silence*  
"Answer me!!" Gerard yelled. "I wanted to come as I thought of you daddy!!" Frank whined. After a few awkward moments of silence Gerard finally said "I need to punish you" "Nooo daddy please!!! I'll be good I promise!! Please don't!!!" Frank whined. Gerard walked over to the couch and yanked Frank up by bid wrists. His grip was gonna leave a mark. Frank wanted to draw it out as long as possible so he dragged his feet and pulled back. "This is only gonna make it worse"   
He wasn't gonna take this so he put Frank over his shoulder. Frank started to kick and squirm but to no prevail, Gerard had got him into the room and dropped him on the bed. "Strip!" Gerard demanded. Frank obeyed. Gerard opened the closet and took out the box filled with all their supplies.   
He grabbed the black hand cuffs and pulled Frank off the bed, bent him over the front and hand cuffed him to the posts.   
"NOOOO DADDY IM SORRY!!!!" frank whined. "I'm sorry you decided to misbehave." Gerard knew what frank liked. Gerard knew what frank hated. He loved spankings but not with a belt or paddle.   
He took the paddle out of the box. "Spread!" Gerard demanded. Frank did as he was told. Gerard ran the tip of the paddle along Franks neck to his lower spine, then down his thighs. He flipped the paddle over and shoved the tip in frank, causing him to gasp. "No noise." Usually Gerard preps with a little spank then a big one. But this was serious punishment. SMACK!!! "AHHHHH" frank screamed. "What did I say about noise?!?!?" He grabbed the gag. "Open!" "Ahshshshsh nooooo." "No?" Frank hated the gag. SMACK!!!! "AAHHHAHAHSSH huuuududus" said Frank as Gerard shoved the gag in his mouth. Ten spanks later and Frank started to cry. " Gerard unlocked Franks cuffs and got him on the bed. He grabbed the lube and lathered some on his cock aligned himself at Franks hole. He put the tip in and quickly pulled out. "What do you want baby?" Gerard said. "I need you to fuck me daddy! I need you to fuck me so hard!!!" Screamed Frank. Gerard took frank by surprise when he went in full force. "AHHHH DADDY" frank yelled. "Daddy I'm gonna come!!" Frank said. "Hold it. "Ok come for me baby boy" "AHHH" frank moaned as he emptied himself onto the bed. "Did you learn your lesson baby?" Gerard asked exhausted. "If I'm being completely honest, this just made me wanna misbehave more." "I guess I did it wrong then" " you're gonna learn your lesson tomorrow."


End file.
